


I'll Be Home for Christmas (Eve)

by CBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Symbolism, M/M, Obligatory All I Want for Christmas is You Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: It's only hours before Christmas Eve, and the tree is threatening to stay bare into the striking of midnight despite tradition. Even more worrying than that, Adam feels the weight of being the only one there to watch the signalling of this years Christmas Eve even more so as the hour draws near.





	I'll Be Home for Christmas (Eve)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Adashi Server (My Children)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Adashi+Server+%28My+Children%29).



> Merry Christmas, Adashi Server. Happy Holidays too, dears. :) - Mod Adam

'Twas the night before Christmas Eve, and all through the house one creature was stirring. Socked feet paced carefully on the wooden floor in front of a bare Christmas tree. The gentle fire set in the fireplace illuminated Adam's dull features. Eyes dimmed, even in Christmas light, looked forlornly to the plastic pine that stood sadly in the living room of the small house. A gentle song wafted through the crisp winter air before Adam walked gently to the mantle where the radio rested. With a flick of his wrist, the tune died before its bridge. Adam ran his worn fingers through his brown locks, barely peppered by age and stress.

Adam moved back to stand in front of the tree. The evergreen stared into Adam's soul, and he swore it was laid just as bare as the tree. Shaking his head, the older pilot jerked on his heel to face the window of the living room. Soft curtains were drawn back and tied, leaving a clear view of the midnight sky. Gently wiping his fogged glasses, Adam cleared his vision only for it once more to be clouded by the weight of loneliness.

A small frame with picture perfect smiles beamed at Adam from the end table beside the couch. A small smile greeted them in return from the pilot before he turned his gaze back to the window. Takashi's absence for the holiday carried his heart into a dismal abyss which he was certain there was no return from. After Takashi, and the others, had finally made it back to Earth and finally made their home planet safe again, he was certain he would no longer have to worry about Takashi leaving him.

Of course Adam had been wrong. Not only did Takashi still crave the view of the stars around his flying form, but his duty and wish to help people as a former paladin of Voltron had far outweighed any sort of wish to be home for the holiday. Adam wasn't even certain if aliens had celebrated anything this time of year. The remaining Alteans had seemed to celebrate some sort of Winter Solstice, but the thought that Takashi would be spending it with strangers instead of his newly re-engaged fiance drove a stake of holly deeper in his heart.

The once familiar and warm holiday burned like midnight oil in Adam's chest as the sight before him never changed. Takashi never came, and he probably never would. Adam was grown enough to really that what Takashi was doing was not only important, but it was important to him. He could respect that. He could be happy for that. None of these thoughts eased or comforted him in the empty house.

Adam drew the curtain closed with a gentle sigh. He slide softly on his feet as he turned from the curtained window. His eyes trailed up to the tree, barren and pitiful. Inhaling deeply and stretching, Adam shook himself of the loneliness. He had felt it when he was certain Takashi was never coming back. He could deal with it now that he was certain Takashi was coming home. Even if he didn't know when.

Gentle footsteps trod through the house, moving pass the tree to grab the small cardboard box that had been haphazardly pushed to the side. Adam wiped off the small layer of dust that had formed since it had been pulled down from the attic. He moved the box closer to the tree before opening it. He smiled gently at the small ornaments wrapped with paper towels. Memories of first Christmases and decorating the tree the night before Christmas Eve carried his spirit, making it a little bit lighter. Slowly, with the motivation of what he could look forward to next year, Adam moved to grab the box of lights.

Strand after strand Adam strung along the tree until it shone brightly in the night. Colors blinked at him, more comforting than the warm flicker of the fire, and Adam's eyes flickered back with a bittersweet smile. As the tree filled with color and ornaments through the late hours in the night, Adam moved with renewed vigor. He turned the radio back on as the song that was previously on had seemed to almost pick up where it left off. As if Adam had never stopped its tune, the all too familiar song rang through the rest of his work.

Humming along, Adam tapped his left foot as he finished trimming the tree with odd trinkets and ball ornaments. Nothing too traditional but all too telling of the small story that Adam and Takashi were slowly telling. Adam chuckled gently as he closed the decorating boxes and reached for them to move them aside. He would carry them away from the living room in the morning. He brushed his hands on the lap of his loose flannel pants before a timid knock came at the door.

Adam turned slowly with a furrow set to his brow. He looked to the small clock that was the center piece to the mantle of the fireplace and read the time. It was only less than an hour before the clock would ring out Christmas Eve as Christmas snow began to set in for the holiday. With a growing sense of trepidation, Adam walked to the door. He could hardly see through the peep hole with how it had fogged, most likely from the sudden warm presence of his near-midnight visitor in contrast to the growing cold of the night.

Opening the door slowly, Adam peered around the door. The gentle smile that greeted him was far more warming than the fire and drew out a smile larger than any of the lights ever had.

"Takashi?" Adam breathed out gently. He could see his breath almost puff against Takashi's face.

Takashi laughed softly and it almost echoed in the silent night. "You didn't think I'd miss decorating the tree, did you?"

Adam felt his heart sink as guilt at ever doubting Takashi would try to make it set in to his chest. He could spot the exact moment Takashi had caught sight of the decorated Christmas tree over his shoulder. The shy smile had fluttered downward as his eyes flickered over the colorful pine. His eyes rose again before meeting Adam's own. He smiled widely. "You left the star for me?"

Peering over his own shoulder, Adam spotted the rightful place of an absent star. He turned his grin to Takashi as he grabbed his gloved hands with his own bare ones. "Of course I did." Adam pulled Takashi into the warmth of the house. Takashi closed the door carefully behind him. "Come on." Adam encouraged.

Laughing louder in the sanctuary of the home, Takashi beamed at Adam. He pulled him closer to his body with his mechanical arm. "I missed you." Takashi whispered against Adam's lips.

Softly, Adam met that whisper with a kiss. "I missed you too, Takashi." His eyes fluttered open from when they had closed during the soft kiss. The clock on the mantle broke the reverent silence with the strike of midnight, signalling in the Eve of Christmas.

Takashi drew his eyes back from the clock to Adam. "Let's put that star back where it belongs."


End file.
